Primer acercamiento
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Cuando la orca decide acercarse a la ballena herida. Drabble. Inspirado en la 2º temp del anime.


**.:Primer acercamiento:.**

SouMako.

Free Eternal Summer.

Friendship.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a Kyonami. Si no quieren poner SouMako, me encargaré de introducirlo yo con mis fics Xd

"_Inspirado en una viñeta que encontré por tumblr. Derechos a su respectiva autora."_

.

.

Con paso firme, pero un tanto inseguro caminaba por el pasillo hasta la habitación que le habían indicado en recepción. Era otra planta distinta de donde se quedaba el grupo de Iwatobi. Aunque según le habían dicho, Samezuka ocupaba casi dos plantas completas. Realmente era una coincidencia muy rara que hayan confirmado las reservaciones en el mismo hotel.

Por fin, se encontró delante de la puerta 104. Habitación perteneciente a Yamazaki Sousuke y otro compañero del equipo el cual no conocía. Antes de tocar la puerta dudó. ¿Y si le salía otra persona? Habría venido allí para nada.

Su cabeza empezaba a doler pensando en las posibilidades detrás de esa puerta de cierre automático. "Da igual tú estás aquí por ayudar, nada más, eso no es raro" Si que era raro, sobre todo porque nunca habían hablado formalmente, ni siquiera en las competiciones puesto que nunca competían en la misma categoría de nado.

Aún así, se armó de valor para tocar la puerta y esperar a que la persona que estuviera dentro se adelantara por el pasillo a abrir.

- ¿Rin, que quieres? ¿Vas a venir a molestar otra vez? – oyó desde el fondo del pasillo.

Sonrió y esperó. Pero cuando se abrió la entrada, lo último que esperaba ver era lo que realmente vio. Se había esperado a que le abriera otra persona, que le abriera molesto, que le abriera Rin incluso… Pero nunca pensó que vería al moreno salir a medio cambiar después de la ducha.

- ¿Tachibana? – él no oía nada solo sentía como su cara se enrojecía y lo miraba sin poder apartar la vista.

Se encontraba con el cabello todavía mojado y goteando agua que bajaba por el torso y se perdía en el principio del pantalón de pijama. Una escena que le provocó algo extraño en su interior que no logró identificar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le escucha por fin y como puede levanta la mirada encontrándose con esos profundos ojos azules.

- Eh… yo… - y entonces se acordó a que venía. Agarró con fuerza la bolsa en sus manos y se la puso colgada de una de sus muñecas - ¡E-esto es para ti!

Y seguidamente se larga. Cuando rememora los acurrido, cae en la cuenta de que la conversación había sido casi nula y ese, no era del todo su objetivo. Se palmeó la frente "Genial, Makoto".

.

.

.

Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando oyó el timbre y la puerta. Cerró los ojos con una de la frente palpitándole. Seguro que era Rin de nuevo para sermonearle de que estuviera listo mañana para el torneo. Y el dolor del hombro no se le quitaba. Lo movió un poco y chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Rin, que quieres? ¿Vas a venir a molestar otra vez? – pero no se oyó respondido, lo cual le sorprendió.

Si el pelirrojo fuera el que llamaba a la puerta ya habría respondido bien alto. Cogió una toalla para secarse el pelo, mientras caminaba hasta la salida. Curioso por saber de quién era la inesperada visita.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos ojos verdes intensos, que no pudo sorprenderlo más.

- ¿Tachibana?

El capitán del equipo de Iwatobi estaba frente a su habitación. De todas las visitas esa era la menos esperada. Sintió la mirada sobre su cuerpo, como un pequeño escrutinio, seguido de un intenso color rojo en la cara del castaño. "Adorable" fue lo que se le pasó por la mente al verlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo para por fin saber el motivo de su visita.

- Eh… yo… - lo ve mirar a todos lados como nervioso y siente un peso sobre sus muñecas - ¡E-esto es para ti! – y antes de poder decir algo lo ve alejarse por el pasillo.

Confundido mira el interior de la bolsa encontrando unas vendas y pomadas para articulaciones. "¿Cómo sabe?" Su mirada de nuevo va hacia el pasillo sorprendido, pero ya no hay rastro del castaño en él. Cierra la puerta y se apoya contra esta pensativo. Sonríe sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas… "Lindo"

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a este pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió sobre la marcha! Inspirado en el momento en que van al hotel antes de los nacionales :3 Donde Haru y Makoto ya sabían lo que le pasaba a Sousuke y este último se ofrece a llevarle ayuda.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado y dejad comentarios plis Los comentarios son la vida del autor!**

**Neko-besitos! **


End file.
